


[銀土] 有緣必能重逢 – 死神SIDE

by anpathio



Series: 灰子 [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: GH-ONLY, M/M, NSFW
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anpathio/pseuds/anpathio
Summary: 2010/10/10 為阿銀寫的生日文，AU，使用自家的死神業務員設定。





	1. [銀土] 有緣必能重逢 – 死神SIDE

「喂、喂喂！你蹲在這太久會被抓走的，快跟我走吧！」

一開始，只是虛空中的一個聲音。  
不客氣的稱呼加上不耐煩的語調，其間夾雜嘆氣卻像是對他自己多管閒事的埋怨。

「你的腳不會麻，所以別磨蹭了！」

一直被催促著的黑髮青年這才將深埋在膝間的頭抬起，神情恍惚得彷若剛從水裡游出，眨了幾眼把面前約略是同等歲數的銀髮男人從灰濛的背景裡抽出；然後，在能提出疑問之前，搭上了銀髮青年伸出的手，被他從屈膝而坐的保護姿態拉起，進入同一灰濛的空間。

『要、去哪、裡？』  
開口時的困難如忘記如何講話，黑髮青年嘗試咬合了幾次確定不是下巴的問題。

銀髮青年回頭，紅色瞳仁有著幾不可見的憐憫，  
「去哪裡不重要，你得先想想為什麼會出現在這裡。」

 

 

男人銀髮紅眼，配上一點都不合適的卡其長風衣，若再搭同色系帽子會更像電影中偵探或是情報員的打扮，實際上是天差地遠。

「我是死神，」  
自稱為"銀"的男人語調中的輕鬆讓人以為他介紹自己是某某公司的社員，  
「其實是跟業務員差不多的工作。」

 

接獲上級指示，在指定地點、時間接走應屬於分內工作的靈魂；業務範圍固定，如果達成率合格就在考核後升等，獲得其他能力、承接更多責任等。

 

『那我，死了嗎？』  
從"醒"來後便能以意志跟銀漂浮在半空中，黑髮青年看了自己雙手，處於該不該接受事實的掙扎，但獲得的回答並非肯定。

「你肉體沒死，但你的心已經接受了死亡的事實，於是你在這裡。」  
因為未按照時程所以查不到資料，而人若以靈魂姿態在外飄盪太久，會逐漸失去記憶，最後回不了身體，被困在外界直到身體放棄。

「所以在事情變得不可收拾前趕快想起來，不然我也會有麻煩的。」  
以他的等級不該招收浮游靈在身邊，而該要交給等級高的死神處理。

 

『那你為什麼不把我交出去？』  
似是很自然地問了，他並未擔憂自己的安危，甚至莫名覺得能夠信任銀。

「啊嘛當作是緣分啦！你的名字？」  
搔著微捲的頭髮，銀的回答也是敷衍性質居多。

 

『ひ...土方。』  
第一音節出口才驚覺該音調的陌生，黑髮青年咬咬下唇，對方口中的現象化為危機感湧上。

 

「你就先專心回想關於自己的事情，我接完指令、交差後會開始幫你找。」  
銀轉身，如踩著空氣做成的階梯把他帶往更高的建築物上。

 

死神的例行工作之一：站在靜處 — 多為高樓屋頂 — 聆聽指令。  
看著銀雙手插在風衣口袋，雙眼緊閉頭微揚向某一方向，摒住呼吸（不過死神應不需要）專注的模樣，土方不禁好奇他在成為死神前是個怎樣的人。

據說，死神是由犯了輕罪的人為了贖罪，或是其他銀暫時說不清楚的理由而死亡的人擔當的。  
銀不知道自己是哪一種，低等死神記憶不了太多轉職為死神前或是後的事情，於是他頗能瞭解土方"記不起來"的失落所在。

思緒回到自己身上，土方坐在欄杆邊緣，明知風很大卻不需要擔憂落下的感受很奇妙，但俯瞰至地平線時覺得異常陌生，過去可能忙到沒機會？  
問起銀最初在何處找到自己的，答案是令他匪夷所思的城市地標：紅鐵塔。

 

「可能對你來說很有意義的地方吧？」  
銀聳肩不以為意，說他看過很多情侶在上面偷偷做很危險的事情，每次都想總有一天會來這地方抓幾個靈魂交差。

 

土方在銀詢問是否因為和女友常去該地而情有獨鍾時，很直覺搖了頭，說出自己單身的話語，然後再為自己的肯定態度疑惑了會。

生靈的衣著只是腦內的印象轉化不具特徵，除了名字和歲數以外，土方只能零星想起吃過哪家路過的餐廳等間接資訊。  
記憶猶破碎至此，人格、脾氣等細節就更不用說，是張白紙。

 

「就當作第一天上學，信任你的直覺，在事件之中你會找到答案。」  
面對土方的徬徨，銀展現小學老師般的指導力，詢問之下說是還隱約記得養大自己的人是位小學老師，會記得他怎麼教導自己的。

 

土方的職業，是在銀的一次工作中才有眉目。  
銀要接的靈魂是在平房中突然倒下的一名老者，驚慌失措的伴侶打電話叫救護車，一邊嘗試不得要領的急救。

『不、他的呼吸聲...是因為他的肺部有液體所以得不到氧氣，如果能...』  
土方喃喃講出治療方法，直到銀攔住他，眼神示意這是他的業績，而土方是靈體也無法讓活人聽到他的話語。

「看來你是個醫生，這下子範圍縮小。」  
接下來在有空時探訪業務範圍內的幾個醫院也許能有頭緒，銀揉額角一臉苦惱說著。除了業務他不喜歡去醫院，  
「競爭對手太多，通常不會順利。  
你大概不知道惡魔們有多愛打小報告。」

 

不僅是醫護人員，死神的直接競爭對手 — 惡魔也會趁機奪取靈魂。  
銀補充像是他這種低等死神不僅搶不過惡魔，連自身的存在都有危險，只能放棄業績找機會逃出。

『你們死神真辛苦。』  
雖然名詞不同，不過還是能想像得到在這個世界的死神們，仍過著跟活著類似的生活型態。  
『所以銀的升遷一直受到這些人...和惡魔的阻礙嗎？』

看著土方略帶愧疚的表情，銀笑笑伸手推了推他的頭，  
「你的立場該在人那一邊唷！別太快換邊站了。  
走吧！去找你在哪裡。」

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

『沒有指令的時候，你都做些什麼？』  
「坐在路邊發呆...吧？」  
沒有目的的"生活"無從開始也無法放棄，即便有著明確的升職或贖罪道路可走，總也提不起勁。  
「其實觀察人類也蠻有趣啦！偷看不會被發現什麼的...」

不用想也知道銀會偷看什麼，已略有見聞的土方不予追究，接著問起年紀。

「嗯...人類的計算，大概是46？」  
銀補充死神容貌維持在死去時的年齡，因無必要所以沒有時間概念，只能靠外界的跡象來辨別：像是數市內公園中某棵大櫻花樹開了幾次花。  
這也正是銀催促土方要趕快想起一切的原因，不然時間飛逝得不著痕跡。

『不是同齡真可惜。』  
詢問銀的過去來設法辨析自己對事件的態度是目前最可行的重建方法，土方本來有一絲寄望若年齡相近，也許能藉由共通事件勾起回憶，相差十幾年大概就機會渺茫。

 

在城市中找尋大醫院很容易，選定下一個指令路程上的一間，銀帶著土方走過每一病房、更衣室、手術房等各角落，無功而返。

『對不起，大概不是這裡......』  
即便知曉如何使用醫療器材，覺得病歷表、聽診器很熟悉，惟是對判定身份助益不多。

「反正也沒期望找第一間就能直接看到躺在病床上的你。」  
話雖如此，銀一臉懊惱得像是買的彩券沒中，  
「我看你對年輕女性病人的連結感比較深，可能病人多屬此類？  
也許因為過往失去病人才不願想起來。」

說著若是業務造成的，自己也有責任，銀設法安慰土方，  
「除非特殊事件，我通常不會記得接過的指令。  
不過高等死神可以調閱紀錄，等等問辰馬有沒有辦法查到好了。」

 

決定後帶土方上醫院屋頂，銀要土方準備隨他移動到平日接指令的高樓。  
飄出地板的土方回頭看看曬滿被單的屋頂，腦中瞬間飄過一個穿著白袍的自己站在欄杆邊的影像。  
儘管場景看來是在雨中，卻認為滴落在手背上的，不是雨水。

 

「啊！說曹操、曹操就到。」  
銀拉住土方手臂，絲毫沒注意到他陷入恍神狀態。

「不用擔心他會舉報我，早在我還是新手時他就不知包庇我多少次了。  
啊對！他習慣叫我阿金，別理他就好。」

 

「啊哈哈～阿金、幫你送升等考通知來啦！●▽●」  
來人／死神身著深紅大衣，臉上的圓墨鏡完美地令人忘卻眼睛的存在，襯著不合身份的燦爛笑容從天大字型而降。  
銀很習慣這登場方式的樣子，在落地時給了他一拐子，並順手接走辰馬手上發光的紙（？）進懷裡。

 

「咦？阿金有客人？不錯啊～  
下次跟我和律子小姐一起喝一杯吧啊哈哈～」  
被對方殷勤邀請，土方不由自主點了頭，若眼前真的是人，倒是意外親切。  
然而"跟朋友喝酒"的概念讓土方覺得很陌生，彷彿不曾或很少如此做，說是身為醫生行程不允許，也許是、自己的孤僻才把人都...

土方突然感到"暈眩"，一個斷片記憶悄然挾著曾經的感受闖入。

 

 

水泥牆將冷意從撐在牆上的手和頭頂傳進身體，顫抖卻不僅是因為溫度。  
嘴裡是令人作噁的濃烈酒氣，還有不明所以的鹹味，反胃感接著毫不留情地全面佔領。  
幾次反覆將胃內東西吐得一乾二淨，心頭卻未能有一絲減輕負擔的感覺。

難得的連休居然把自己搞成這樣....  
你真沒用啊！土方。  
果然是......

 

 

「土方？」  
連喚了幾聲都未回應，銀一度擔心是土方的靈體已因飄盪太久而開始失去將意志聚集在一起的能力。  
所幸捏拉了幾次手背後，土方如夢初醒地給予回應，海藍眼眸裡再度有了光彩，  
「想起什麼了？」

土方搖頭，那段回憶太過突然而酸澀，並伴隨著類似"痛"的感受，他暫時無法應付下去。  
『還是沒頭緒，抱歉...啊！你朋友走了？』  
「我趕他回去幫查資料，應該過一陣就會有消息。」

心頭計算土方可能還剩下的時間，銀打算一有機會就督促辰馬。  
畢竟那傢伙總是少了十根筋不止，完全不能理解他為何能當上高等死神。  
未來要是轉職成守護天使，不管分配的職務是哪個人類都會很"倒楣"吧？

「抱歉！我忘記最近要上面要結算，不趕快把額度補足不行。」  
銀承諾在確認保級之後會繼續醫院巡禮，或是從業務認識的小診所開始。

『不、下一個還是找醫院。』  
"現實"的那一端有著想要避開的事物，即便是有股莫名的排拒感，仍說了實情。  
土方自知渴望現在能有一股拉住自己的羈絆，就算對方是死神。  
但待在銀身邊的確能安心下來，彷彿兩人早已熟識。

似是看出土方的猶豫所在，銀只是笑笑，牽起他的手，拉著往上走去。  
「你啊～回到身體的時候應該就會忘記這段時間發生的事情了。  
所以現在不要煩惱，乖乖看我工作就好。」


	2. 有緣必能重逢 – 死神SIDE 02

「阻止人類犯罪不是死神該做的事情，除非是惡魔組的勢力所為。」  
觀看吵架中的情侶即將演變為情殺事件時，銀淡淡地說著，  
「就像是剛剛跳車的男學生，那眼神已經沒有期望，要取走他的靈魂輕而易舉，若不介入就可能引來惡魔。  
要幹這一行就要忘記自己曾經是人、不讓無謂的情感干擾。」

行程一下子忙碌起來，火場、遊樂場、車站商圈、住宅區、紅燈區，死亡無所不在。  
若非跟著死神，大概不容易察覺人的生命消逝得如此頻繁。  
男女老幼，常是在最後一刻還沒有準備，一切就在銀伸手安在他們胸前時，眨眼成定局。

不過死神的工作並非萬無一失。  
雖說生死有命，最終的判定取決於生者願不願意放棄，及死神肯不肯鬆手。

 

「有時人的意志可以強大到讓我們無法出手，真的很厲害哪！」  
除了指令上的混淆、現代醫療的影響外，就連生者自身也在阻撓死神，讓他無法達成業績。  
「所以、你回去後若繼續待在我的業務範圍，當我們再見面時如果不願意跟我走，可以試著反抗，也許我能放過你。」

 

— 對你來說，我也只是"業績"嗎？  
土方沈默，心頭的失落是明白自己以"人"的角度來看待銀的結果。

 

有時也能有心理負擔不那麼大的業務，如接走在自家安睡中去世的老翁。

 

『這樣應該算趁人之危吧？  
一覺醒來發現自己死掉了心情不會很糟嗎？』  
有"共犯"感覺的土方不由自主對老翁的遺體雙手合十，才跟著銀飄出窗外，暗自期望自己以後不要死得這麼沒防備（雖然有防備也沒用）。

 

穿過陽台時被貓咪的視線驚嚇了一會兒，『牠看得見我們？』

「當然，我有時找不到地址還會跟牠們問路呢！」  
銀彎下腰、搔了搔貓的下巴，牠一臉滿足模樣回蹭好幾下。

「我會再來的，記得到時另外找戶好人家喔～」  
白腳黑貓喵了聲作為應和，以尾巴掃了一下銀的手指便爬起，跳上屋簷從脊樑離去。

還好並不是完全孤單！  
不知為何土方替銀鬆了口氣，掠過心頭的是種奇妙的疼惜之感。

土方沒能看見他人靈魂的模樣，也許是靈體不能互見，或是生靈的關係。

 

「如果我上去送任務時，你碰到看得見你的形體，都不要跟他們走。」  
十之八九是惡魔組的，因為除了交接指令外，死神們並不會到彼此的業務範圍內。  
銀叮嚀過好幾次，儘管在土方的感覺裡他每次離開的時間都不長。  
而真有必要時，銀承諾會帶他逃跑。

「低等死神可還是有最後絕招的。」  
紅眼瞇細了，嘴角揚高的角度是無法質疑的訊息，土方卻無法在之中看到笑意，僅是再多笑容也蓋不過的濃濃哀愁。

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

「記憶不是不存在，只是需要契機。」  
兩次一無所獲的醫院巡禮後，銀決定改變方式，  
「所以我們來模擬吧！"土方醫師的一日"！」

回土方有印象的街道、食堂等地重遊看看能不能觸發更多，  
「誰叫你看起來就是個只往返住所和工作地的工作狂。」  
土方就算想要反駁也只是嘟嘴了事，自己衣著是脫下白袍後的白袖長襯衫和黑長褲，完全無法提供線索的這點也曾讓土方苦惱一陣。

第一次走在滿是人的街道，卻被人群"穿過"的感覺很新鮮；  
然若不是被銀牽住手，土方自覺會在習慣前下意識避開所有接觸。

章魚燒攤、咖啡廳、巷尾的牛肉蓋飯...土方記得起來的地方是食物居多，可能過往常外食。  
靈體不會感到飢餓，逛起餐廳只能看不能吃應是頗煞風景，但是土方在和銀莫名爭吵起白飯上要澆紅豆還是美奶滋時倒是頗帶勁，意外披露了自己是MAYORA的事實。

「糖份才是王道！」『森羅萬象皆マヨ！』  
幾次沒意義也無結論的宣言後，礙於銀的行程兩人還是得前進，只是一直牽著的手也彆扭得放開了。  
不過尷尬的氣氛沒維持太久：在路過電影院時，基於好奇心的探頭一瞥，播放的是時下大賣的恐怖電影而被嚇得連滾過好幾播放廳的一人一死神，在他們意識到手又牽在一起時，已經跑得很遠了。

 

『你明明是死神怎還會叫那麼大聲！』  
「你才是！都是靈體了還怕什麼鬼！」

 

「唉呀唉呀很久沒看到阿金這麼有活力了哪～  
咦你說死神不用活力？啊哈哈哈～●▽●」  
打破低智商幼稚爭吵的是辰馬一貫的無釐頭，也多虧了他，銀和土方的行為都收斂起來。  
辰馬此行一是傳達指令，二是詢問銀是否參加一個令土方難以想像的集會。

 

『聯誼？！』  
「正確來說是假借業務會議之名，行八卦交流和賭局之實啦！  
聯誼只是辰馬愛用的詞彙。」  
在沒有鬧大的前提下，據說最上層都不會干涉，於是此類集會通常由守護天使群召開。

『他們不是應該忙著保護人類嗎？』  
怎麼聽起來像是忘年會，任何荒謬事都會發生？  
像是天使拿守護對象做賭注，開放給各層級死神爭奪靈魂，於是便會發生有人一生常遭遇空難、車禍卻大難不死的事蹟，或中了彩券後波濤洶湧的經歷等。

「所以說他們很無聊啊！反正辰馬知道我不會去了。」  
再度用手企圖梳順自己捲毛的銀不耐煩地戳開髮結，  
「那時間不如拿來跟你逛醫院。」

『咦？可是是業務會議？』  
死神沒有病假事假只有會被紀錄的蹺班，土方不由得擔憂銀的保級問題。

「你在擔心我嗎？」  
看土方笨拙地否認，彆扭說『才不是』模樣，覺得怪可愛一把的。  
不過銀覺得很感慨，土方展露出來的好奇，是人類才能擁有的生動情緒。

「很遺憾為了保密不能讓你去，有重要決議辰馬會讓我知道，  
至少傳令這點他算可靠。」

『為什麼要幫助我？』  
考慮許久才找到不至於聽來是質疑對方能力的問法。  
土方明確知道銀是出於私心，也很努力幫忙，卻始終未說明原因，只以"緣分"帶過。  
看到銀設法在街頭地圖看板上標出診所位置來記憶等逞強舉動，讓土方覺得熟悉，彷如自己也是那類的人。  
『難道我們以前認識？』

「不，我想應該不認識，」  
敲著額角，銀承認一開始叫住土方是一時衝動，後來則是種莫名的自信，  
「我覺得一定能幫你找到......倒是你，為什麼願意跟著我？」

沒料到會被反問，土方一愣。  
的確，若覺得銀幫不上忙，也能夠在辰馬來訪時逮到機會，訴諸於"正式"的解決管道，所以至今還沒有離去的原因...

『因為...銀感覺上不是壞人。』  
撇開一切理智上的理由，讓自己留下的，說不定也僅是一股不知從何而來的信心。  
雖然再認真一點想起來，是不應該對這個會想要賴在護士更衣室不肯走的傢伙有任何信心啦！

 

「嘻！那可是感激不盡了呢！  
那為了報答土方君的信賴，就帶你去看好戲吧！」  
看來有點喜出望外又不肯說明"好戲"是什麼，笑容滿滿的銀擅自拉起土方的手往夕陽的方向走去。  
這一刻，土方又覺得眼前的死神，捉摸不定。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊


	3. 有緣必能重逢 – 死神SIDE 03（H）

銀的目的地是城外的山區，著名的觀星區。  
不過此地會成為情侶約會熱門點，也因為人們來此不見得都在看星星。

「土方君想趴在半空中的VIP席觀賞，還是蹲到草叢享受偷窺的樂趣？」  
『......』  
落地後即被草叢另一邊男女的進行式聲音給羞得滿面通紅的土方，若非手被銀牢牢拉住應該早就拂袖而去。

『這就是你的下個任務？』  
「嗯！男的，時間就快到了，不看就沒有囉～」

銀一臉輕鬆就差吹出口哨，完全把眼前他人的私密景象當作餘興節目的模樣讓土方無語。  
轉念一想身為死神工作時間不固定、又少跟其他同事有所交流，的確沒什麼娛樂；且若比起真正在玩（別人的）命的守護天使們，這種程度是小菜一碟。  
於是土方僅是默默背對草叢蹲下，雙手掩耳進行最低限度的排拒。

「唉呀？土方君竟然這麼害羞？」  
身邊人的反應實在是太可愛，銀情不自禁地放下"好戲"逗弄起土方。  
「身為醫生這種程度應該稀鬆平常吧？」

『混蛋！過程跟X光片完全不一樣啦！』  
在得知靈體其實遮不住傳入耳朵的浪叫聲後，也只能硬逞面子維持姿勢。

 

「敏子的那裡好熱！再多、搖、ウッーハァハアアアァァ」  
「義、義辰...あぁぁッーー」

如果以過程來說應該是高潮，只是當旁觀者包括待命的死神時，等他出手，一切就結束了。  
雖然很努力將注意力分散 — 如在心中反覆背誦美奶滋的營養成分 — 土方明確知道銀何時行動：男人的聲音中斷得很突然，女方像是沒注意到，逕自活動著。  
這種發展…等女方發現了，會很難過吧？

「土方君也覺得她很可憐呴？  
連一次都沒爽到，男的至少還是爽到才真的上了天國了。」

已經走回來的銀微彎下腰，拉開土方掩飾用的左手，  
「要不要幫忙敏子？這對土方君來說也有助益喔？」

『幫？什麼意思？』  
土方不由自主地看向銀，那循循善誘的溫和語氣完全不像是幾分鐘之前  
還完全假公濟私的死神。

「就是讓土方君再次擁有身體的意思。」  
在看到銀那個讓人覺得"大事不妙"的笑容前，已被強行拉起穿過草叢。

 

到剛才為止只聞其聲的情侶是女上男下的騎乘位，這種體位讓女方一時還沒察覺異樣。

在土方未能反應前，只感到被銀狠狠地一推，將要跌倒的預感讓他直覺想用腿的力量站穩，但隨即察覺膝蓋已是著地狀態。  
一夾緊雙腿，身體某處就如被小小地電擊了一下，異樣感覺瞬間傳遍全身。

 

『いっ、ああぁ！』  
耳邊竟然同時聽到自己的聲音和女方的聲音，土方睜眼看到的昏暗是月光篩下的重重樹影，為什麼？！

開口問之前喘息搶先一步，指尖的麻痺感如針般的刺激，直挺起背，卻覺吸入的冷空氣裡外夾攻，令土方嗆了起來。  
酸軟感侵佔四肢，使他不得不緩下站起的意圖。

『うん・・っ』  
「吶～土方君，習慣這身體的話我可以動了嗎？  
讓人冷下來可不好了哪～」

再次聽到兩重聲音，一是銀的，另一則是男子的。  
面前的男人撐起上身，"自己"的手正抓著他半解的襯衫。

 

『嗚、不！你、為什...啊啊！』  
感到銀在體內緩緩抽動，將先前好不容易緩下的熱度帶送開。  
土方嘗試推開，手卻先被抓住，而對方氣力大得掙不開。

銀顯然不知用什麼方法讓自己進入敏子的身體，而他則侵入已經取走靈魂的男人身體，然後他們正在...？！

『住、住手！銀.....』

就算能理解正在用別人、還是女人的身體和死神做愛的事實，土方也無力改變現狀。  
稍低頭就能看到敏子袒露的白晰胸部隨銀的動作晃動，他羞得只得緊閉雙眼。

『ぁんっあ・・・ぁあ・・う！やッー』  
但如此一來感覺反而更集中：被汗水浸濕的長髮貼在頸上背上被銀拂開時如電流竄、乳首被舔吮的刺痛和被搓弄時撩起的莫名熱度，及被猛烈頂入時避無可避的充實感，種種初體驗在在讓土方想逃開。

 

「はっぁ、看、也沒關係啊！難得的多重享受呢！」  
果然還是有身體好哪！連一直武裝的態度也能軟化下來。  
銀將土方的右手繞上肩，一邊調換重心把人摟進懷裡，一邊肆意揉捏著。  
「而且土方君若不加油點，敏子也沒辦法享受到喔？」

 

『不！不是、這樣子的...』  
在銀調整位置、跪好，讓這個身體喪失自主權後，便只剩下攀緊銀的肩膀不然不顧後果往後摔兩種選擇。  
若這是自己身體，他應該會毫不猶豫選擇後者。

 

— 不管怎樣女孩是無辜的！  
正直的土方咬牙緊忍，安在腰間的力道和在體內攪動的一樣堅實，明明不屬於原有身體部位的敏感帶被調戲時竟也會感到興奮，未曾體驗過的快感化為喘息和呻吟逸出自己的嘴，更令土方羞愧得不知如何是好。  
『いっ！んうっ・・うぅひいぃぃ・・』

「舒服嗎？」  
銀的聲音聽來頗樂在其中，對他來說能觀察土方的反應也是多重享受。

『ふう、ぅうん』  
土方反射性地搖了頭，在下一個不順暢的吸氣動作時發現正在抽泣，然後銀貼了上來，舔走滑下臉頰的眼淚。  
頰上突來濕熱讓土方因疑惑而睜開眼，儘管男人眼眸是平凡的棕，他仍覺看得到在酒紅色澤之下流動的情慾。  
而同樣的溫柔沒有止步，輕巧地來到唇邊撬開齒關，土方一時忘卻了抵抗。

 

「說謊的孩子可是要懲罰的喔～」  
掠奪完唇齒等重地，銀刻意輕聲在土方耳邊呼氣，同時摟緊了他加速抽送。

 

『嗯—— 別！』  
抓在銀肩頭的指尖先是用力，隨後在層層撞擊下放開。  
額頭靠上銀的，土方止不住打顫，自覺再也無法以呼吸或意志力抵擋即將排山倒海湧來的感受而近乎半放棄，隨銀的動作擺動腰肢，傳遞於兩人間的熱度把神識融化於名為快感的漩渦中。

『うん、ぁあ、はあぁあーーー』


	4. 有緣必能重逢 – 死神SIDE 04

「...你做得很好。」

在意識從某處炸開，土方就以為自己被熱帶河流沖走了，包圍住的溫暖讓人變得懶散、反應遲鈍。  
直到聽見這句應是稱讚，實質意義在爬上名為清醒的岸邊、明瞭剛才發生什麼事情之後就只剩下憤怒。

抬頭，景觀是美不勝收的星空，在結束後即被銀拖拉至約莫為山頂之處。

土方癱坐在地上，明白又回到"自己"的狀態。  
唯是顫抖一時還停不住，離開敏子的身體後餘韻沒有停止，連細微如晚風都能助紂為虐地擴散刺激，他只得雙手緊抓肩頭竭力忍耐。

自知應該是玩笑開得過大，銀暫時放下手上另一個還沒搞清楚狀況的靈魂走過去慰問，  
「呃...那個，過一陣子宿主的影響就會消失，沒事的...」  
『現在不准碰我！』

 

想輕拍土方給予安慰，在碰觸瞬間被他用肩膀撞開，一陣，仍是無語。  
原本是想讓土方重溫擁有身體時的感受，不然屆時就算找回肉體也會因為"遺忘"而回不去。

 

啊！是在生氣吧！  
太久沒當人，都忘記人會生氣的。  
可如果是氣憤自己強迫他進入他人身體好像還不精準，銀很直覺地開問，  
「土方你...還是處男？」

 

『少囉唆！我不知道！！』  
內心咒罵銀的魯莽、強勢和任性，  
還有無法以意志力壓抑下來種種莫名反應的自己。

 

眼看著土方暫時動彈不了，銀只得放棄"一起到熟悉地再去交差"的主意，改為先送完任務才是上策。  
「那我先送他上去喔！  
乖乖呆著，我馬上回來。」

 

說完如一縷輕煙消失，留下土方緩慢數著應是另一人的心跳聲直到它隨著種種感受消失：如青草的氣味、夜晚空氣的濕度、以及體溫。

 

這些都是活著時習以為常的，如今自己竟對此有著懷念跟陌生？  
是不是真如銀所說，已經開始遺忘身為"人"的滋味？

 

『要、回去...』  
不管另一端的現實究竟是什麼在使自己放棄"生"的都......

 

不遠處山腳下傳來煙火的爆炸聲，大概是些好事的年輕人買來放的？  
飛不高的紅黃煙火在半空炸開色調，一時直擊、淨空了土方原有聽覺。

 

然後一個聲音進入腦海，微弱、斷續......

 

「...說，我生日..南方城市…會放煙火，  
...我會成為偉大的人......  
...都不會發生...對不起...」

 

誰？！誰說的？  
土方的驚恐不僅是斷片記憶裡附贈了鐵銹般的血腥味、水泥牆傳來的冷意和散失在手掌上的體溫等"真實"感覺，  
更也是，土方知道那聲音現在聽起來像是誰的。

 

銀......

 

「哼！嗅到浮游靈的氣味過來看看，不過似乎不是個迷子啊！  
告訴我，你是歸哪個多管閒事的傢伙管轄的？」

冷不防，背後傳來個低沈的聲音，語調的嘲諷不需透過語意也能直刺過來。

 

土方在想起銀的叮嚀前便直覺地回了頭：約略是二十多歲、暗紫髮男子，左眼似因受傷而纏上繃帶。  
與髮同色系的長袖襯衫綴以華麗的火焰蝶紋，延伸至其黑色刷破牛仔褲則化為淡色銀光；腰間吊掛的銀鍊叮鈴作響，雖是裝飾作用，卻會讓人聯想到武器。

 

— 糟了！不該回頭的。

直覺告訴自己眼前的男子絕對是銀提過的惡魔組。  
土方自知不能也不會跟對方走，同時在內心衡量能逃脫的方向和機會。

 

「喂！難道是個不會說話的靈嗎？」  
表露不耐煩態度，男子再朝土方走近幾步。

 

— 回答了說不定就會被抓。  
篤定不開口，土方算準了男子定步的瞬間，以手撐起身往山下翻跳。  
反正靈體不會"死"，先逃再說！

 

「啊、喂！  
不會說話倒是蠻會逃的！」

 

風裡傳來這句，判定自己並未佔得太多先機，既然對方是循著氣味而來，土方決意要逃入市區，也許能藉由人群混淆視聽。  
景色在腳下快速變換，如滑行在空中的水道。  
刻意選擇迂迴路線而非直線，欲把身為靈體的優勢發揮到最大。

 

土方憶起成為靈體的最初，銀曾提及移動的訣竅在於意志力，  
「對可見距離以"心"來移動，之後才能憑感覺隨意去陌生之地。」

 

亂跑之後要如何和銀會合是個問題，但這一切也要"事後"才......

 

『嗚———』  
左手突然傳來火燒般的劇痛，本想繞行至大樓另一邊的舉動被硬生拖住。  
拉不動乃因手腕被套上奇妙的發光細鍊，土方沿線看上去，另一端在對面大樓邊緣的紫髮男子手上。  
他笑笑，隨後狀似輕抽銀鍊，土方卻被巨大力道拖行著飛出去，也許撞倒、擦過什麼，在滾動終於回復靜止後，發現被捆綁在大樓頂的鐵支架上掙脫不能。  
紫髮男人的金屬鍊竟能灼傷身為靈體狀態的自己，土方在吃驚的同時，對上他興致盎然的眼神。

 

「能感到痛的靈體，你還活著？」  
抽緊銀鍊，確認土方對此有反應後，貼緊了說著，  
「速度、素質、意志力都不錯，活著太可惜了！  
反正遲早要死，來加入鬼兵隊如何？這邊不會虧待你的。」

 

『......うッ』  
奮力把意志力用在逃脫而非忍耐痛楚上，土方設法按照銀說過的要領，在腦海中勾勒出路徑，要逃到兩人都知曉的地點...紅色鐵塔...？

 

「喂喂！你們已經飢渴到連生靈都要招募了嗎？  
期末結算還沒到啊コノヤロ！！！」

犀利的吼聲挾著冷意闖入，一瞬似連感到的灼熱都減輕了。  
土方忍著把『銀！』一句梗在喉嚨裡，深怕壞了大事。  
銀出現後，男子的注意力明顯轉移。

 

「呵！為何我不意外是你？」  
「因為我向來愛多管閒事。  
這傢伙還想活，高杉你再怎麼逼他都不會加入的，在犯規之前放開吧！」

 

銀向土方伸手，但並未移動，穩穩地飄站於兩棟大樓之間。  
看到銀如此慎重，土方不禁想起他提過若遇上惡魔組只能不戰而逃的事，莫非他們的武器連對死神都有效？

 

高杉對銀的話語不以為然，僅是轉頭直直地看著土方，像是要看穿靈魂般的專注，然後突然鬆開束縛。  
銀鍊如有自己的意志，蛇行回高杉的手臂上。  
「那就沒辦法了。  
若你改變主意，這邊一直會歡迎你的。」

 

『...... (｡◕ˇ︹ˇ◕｡ )』  
毫不示弱地瞪回去，土方甩了甩發麻的手臂，顧不得被綁住的部位仍泛痛地跳離開鐵架奔向銀、搭上手的瞬間，竟能感受到他的溫度。  
銀很自然地讓土方站到背後，握緊了手做好準備。

「聽說你們大頭下次內部會議要增加配額啊！  
你的過往歷史外加多管閒事，這次你會被降級到哪裡呢？」  
把玩鎖鍊好整以暇地問出，高杉語調輕鬆如哼歌，實質的威脅則不可小覷。

 

「我可還沒落魄到讓惡魔組的關心、真謝謝啦！」  
隨意敷衍，銀在尾音落定前轉身把土方擁入懷裡，一時遮住他的視線之後便帶著他直往下墜，接著消失於半空。

 

「喔？要帶著另一個靈體"跳躍"可不簡單，沒想到你還剩下不少力量。」

 

看著銀再次逃跑成功，高杉也沒有追去的意思，一來自家規則是不能強行帶走不願順從的靈體；  
二來再過一會，察覺下界異樣的高等死神會來巡邏。  
雖非打不過，沒目的的爭鬥總是無趣的。

 

「再來就看你要墮落到何時了、銀！」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 50萬字中的250字在這裡www


	5. 有緣必能重逢 – 死神SIDE 05

「不要想、抓住我就好。」

耳邊是銀的低語，讓處在伸手不見五指的黑暗中的土方平靜不少，在習慣墜下前便發現已輕巧落在類似公園的地方：街燈下的野貓群、刻意培育的花圃，和座落於略高之處，數人合抱的大樹。

 

『這是？櫻花樹？』  
仰望所見是一片翠綠，但土方確定在落下時曾見它落英繽紛。

 

「老師叫它三年櫻...說隔三年開花時、會有好事......」  
『銀？！』  
土方肩上的重量急遽偏向一方，銀明顯支撐不住頹然而倒，他只得順著重心就地坐下讓銀躺進懷裡。

 

「沒事...每次都這樣，很快...就好...」  
為安慰不知如何急救死神而顯得手足無措的土方，銀虛弱地笑了一下。

 

所謂低等死神的最後絕招，就是瞬間移動到先前選定的，對自己來說最有紀念意味的地點。  
這回多帶一人雖是不小的負擔，銀自知會這麼快倒下，是因為現在的精神力無法應付使用絕招後的副作用：生前最後的回憶會把現存意識沖垮。

 

「...陪我...就好了......」  
無力解釋自身狀況，暈眩衝上腦海讓銀想吐，不過是反射動作，實際上無法吐出任何東西，只乾咳了幾下。

過往跳躍的經驗讓銀知道自己是死於非命，可能被人拳打腳踢或以刀刺傷致死，不能說是愉快體驗；  
但以往身體數處撕裂腫脹的疼痛放置一會便能消失，這回不知是否因為力量透支，痛苦緩緩地敲動了那沈睡的不堪。

 

「別哭嘛、今天可是...我生日喔...  
老師...說，我生日那天..南方城市的人會放煙火......  
...對不起」

 

銀完全不懂這段話為何會滑出舌尖，卻熟練得彷彿真的曾經對人說過。  
不一會兒視線裡只剩下與記憶重合的，一雙為自己落淚的寶藍眼眸，然後復歸黑暗。

 

『銀、別說了！！』  
銀口中說出的真實把土方的驚恐揪得更為成形，似曾相似的一段話在腦中以同一個聲音重疊；  
而在明瞭自己脫口而出的下一句話是什麼後，土方才懂得一直以來，那深埋在心中、對銀的行徑種種包容的背後，其實是一種名為愧疚的情感。

『對不起，我救不了你。』

 

「啊耶？阿金他沒事的，不用哭啦！」  
熟悉的聲音闖入，倏然抬頭的動作讓盈滿眼眶的淚水不受控制地滑下臉頰。  
眼前是彎下腰來慰問的辰馬，見土方回神後親切地進行解說。

 

「使用"跳躍"之後可以小睡一下，這應該算你們人類說的公假還病假吧？  
等他醒來後就是老樣子啦不用擔心！死神就這點好處啊哈哈哈！」

 

土方以手背抹了臉，勉強止住被記憶混亂的情緒，把握時間開問。

 

「成為死神的時候都會被要求設定一處避難地以方便逃脫，通常會找地標或具紀念意義的地方。  
阿金選擇這裡 — 市立公園最古老的櫻花樹 — 聽他說是以前老師帶他來過什麼的，大概是很開心的回憶吧！」  
辰馬撫摸樹幹，把樹短暫恢復成櫻花盛開的幻象，一時土方還以為聞到了櫻花的香氣。

 

『剛剛碰到的惡魔說，過往歷史還有我的事...會讓銀降級？那怎麼辦？』  
「咦？啊、配額的事情嗎？  
其實只要阿金不那麼心軟，乖乖按照指令交差就應該能保級，只是這傢伙常常讓業績溜掉啊！」

辰馬的說法披露了銀說法中自相矛盾的地方，也解答他萬年基層的原因。

「以他的素質應早就能跟我同等級，卻每次都在保級邊緣不肯升等上來，啊嘛死神各有志！  
阿金從一開始就很特殊，像是他的衣著......」

 

死神的衣著由意志控制，故一般會是該人生前最習慣的穿著。  
但當時銀儘管說不出理由，仍執意留下不屬於自己的卡其風衣，還費了很大的勁讓它成為外顯衣著的一部份。

 

『他為什麼看起來很痛苦？』  
懷中的銀"睡"得不甚安穩，若此地連結的是快樂回憶不應如此。

 

「那是死前記憶的干擾，阿金可是少見的雙重原因成為死神的人哪！  
大概是容易招引惡魔的體質吧？他沒成為那邊成員蠻讓我驚訝的。」  
生前擁有自殺意圖和，殺死他的人受惡魔組的影響，辰馬也不清楚細節，畢竟死神該要拋下"過去"的。

 

越是挖掘，就越覺得不該接近真實。  
看似恬和、懶散、與世無爭的銀，過去的路竟是如此坎坷。

 

「阿金會想要幫你是他覺得有責任，但要記得他是死神你是人，就算過去真有牽扯瓜葛，在你回去之後就不重要了。   
好啦！我送你去。」

一臉"不小心說太多"而想大事化小的表情，辰馬伸手把土方提拉起身，  
看他一臉迷惑又繼續補充，  
「阿金不是拜託我調查他的業績履歷嗎？  
找出醫院記錄後下去一趟，第一間就找到你了，我運氣真不錯啊哈哈！」

 

『不！那銀他...』  
把人...死神扔在野外似乎不對，而且萬一被惡魔組發現...  
也許重點是，土方並不想現在就離開，至少在心中那份懸念有解釋之前。

 

「沒事沒事，」  
辰馬以口哨招呼街燈下的野貓群過來，  
牠們一邊回應，一邊聚集到銀身邊，乖乖趴下。  
「牠們會看護他的，走吧！」

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

高等死神的移動法，是足以讓人嫉妒的便利。  
連"起跳"的感覺都沒有，眨眼間，土方已身在某間醫院的走廊上，面對著標示"531"的房牌。

 

格局是四人房，土方認出這區是給長期昏迷病人的房間。  
而當一個柱著柺杖，外表邋遢的中年男子拿著電視遙控器和零食毫不猶豫開了房門進去，幾聲招呼後便是電視節目跟笑聲，土方也隱約記起院長曾對該同仁的此類行徑發過多次脾氣。

 

「有印象了？你準備好的時候叫我。  
我下去跟護士小姐們打個招呼～好久沒去了哈哈！」

四級以上死神可以選擇"現形"，化成的實體與人類無異，於是這成為高等死神的專利樂趣之一。  
辰馬跳了一下便消失在土方的視線裡，四周因為是夜晚較白日靜悄不少，只剩下儀器跳動的聲音。

— 走進去就可以了。  
不用開門也不會驚動任何人，在那裡躺著的是自己和，真相。

既然如此簡單，為何會裹足不前？  
土方自認在山頭時下定的決心至今應未消退，雖然起因是銀的隨興惡戲，但若非被勾起強烈的生存意圖，在面對高杉時恐怕也不能輕易讓他在確認之後放人。

如同因事故停頓而在地鐵內聊得投機的乘客，欲在列車到站前維持住這份美好。

所以是，還想要再多留在銀身邊一會兒，想晚一點才跟銀說再見。

 

樓梯間傳來腳步聲，沈重得不似巡房的醫生或護士，且訪客時間早就結束。  
然而，的確是訪客。  
薄暗中浮現一張清秀面容，茶髮褐眼，約略是二十歲出頭的青年提著便利商店的袋子走近。

雖是巧合 — 土方站在與他目光落點一致的地方 — 但當瞥見青年眼底的厭惡和憤怒時，土方突覺胸前一陣悶痛，如被人揪住不能呼吸。  
眼前一黑，閃過的畫面是醫院屋頂上的那個雨夜，嘴裡的辣感怎樣也蓋不過流入的鹹味，或是修補心裡空缺的大洞。

 

手緊攫胸口、大口喘氣，土方本想靠上牆稍作休憩，一時忘記是靈體狀態，在重心不穩後一腳踏入房間。  
裡面是如先前預測的四人房，"自己"在左邊最裏靠窗的位置。

不是病人的三人構成挺不尋常的風景：坐在椅子上翹腳上病床看電視的醫生，將提袋毫不客氣放在"自己"身上料理晚餐的青年，和利用床旁小櫃做功課，年約八歲的男孩。

醫生用自己的洋芋片和青年交換蘋果來吃，隨後抱怨不夠甜，青年聳肩、重拍了在病床上的土方手臂，  
「顯然這傢伙做人太差，搞得來探病的人只會送壞蘋果」；  
他對自己的敵意是明顯易見，欲言又止的神情雖看不真切，的確是壓抑住某種過往的悲傷。

一名護士進來把偷懶中的醫生拖了出去值勤，青年催促吃完晚餐的小男孩收拾，要送他回家，  
「小彥，不用管你老爸說什麼，對這傢伙不必太愧疚。  
我當年要不是...我大概會跟你做一樣的事。」

 

聽見"當年"一詞，土方莫名地呼吸加快，直到兩人離開房間都沒有改善。

 

是因為接近身體所以才有類似"活著"的反應？  
還是因為，接近的是真相？

 

「西鄉敦子，登記日是人間的五月八號，阿金的業績。」  
如空氣般若無其事地冒出，只是左臉頰上多了五爪指痕的辰馬穿牆進房，  
「身為主治醫師的你在隔天被她的兒子推下樓梯，然後你就變成這樣了。」

聽辰馬以死神的觀點講述對人類來說應是悲傷的事情，感覺也沖淡不少。  
自己與銀原來真的曾經是競爭對手的想法，讓土方自嘲地笑了一下，  
『所以，是在手術台上，我輸給銀囉？』

「不、那次蠻特殊的，跟你的狀況倒有點像。」  
辰馬說他會記得，是因為銀提過。

一般有小孩的女性會依著天性而擁有強烈的求生本能，造就死神的障礙。  
但那次，做好心理準備要放走這業績的銀，卻毫不費力就取走了她的靈魂。  
也許是病太久的憂鬱影響，或是自知醫療費將會拖垮家庭，總之她並沒有回頭的意願，即便銀給她猶豫機會。

 

「她先生和小孩並不知道她的選擇，對人類來說應該是好事吧！  
我們會接觸到很多"故事"，如果不選擇遺忘會做不下去，特別是這種的...  
所以不要怪阿金沒有更早想起來，沒讓你早點回來喔～」

 

『不、我不會怪他。』  
兩人的連結點由此開始，謎底解開了。

 

緩步至靠窗的病床，心情複雜地端詳昏迷中的自己一會兒，土方放開握緊許久的拳頭，向辰馬道謝，

 

『謝謝你，不過我還不想回去，請再給我點時間。  
而如果可以，請讓銀來這裡找我。』


	6. 有緣必能重逢 – 死神SIDE 06

土方單身也沒有其他家人，交友單純所以訪客不多，或該說昏迷一個多月也早已超過朋友來訪關切的期間。  
只有那個茶髮青年隔幾日便會來訪 — 土方學會數日出算日子 — 頻率和西鄉一家差不多。  
他明顯不願意在此，但比起西鄉家的"義務"，土方覺得他除了來消耗訪客們送的食物以外，是另有意圖。

 

「你打算逃避到什麼時候？」  
一日，在等待護士清理完房間後，再也按捺不住地低吼出來。  
「你大概不知道你的命是姊姊給的，我絕對不允許你隨便浪費！！」

 

青年，有張人畜無害的臉孔，說出來的恐是世上無第二人知道的險惡過去。

 

「那天，在屋頂上的不只你一人。  
告別...姊姊之後，老實說看到你站在欄杆邊還真想就這樣把你推下去！  
如果、如果不是姊姊說事後你會是最自責的人，要我就算不能原諒你，也要嘗試去體諒你，我可是對於把你推下去一點罪惡感都沒有的！！  
而且我保證會是完美犯罪、一點痕跡都不留下！」

 

憤怒得一拳重敲在牆上，然流淌在青年頰上的眼淚也許不僅是因疼痛，  
「所以給我聽好！  
下次我來你還沒醒來的話，我會親手把你毆打到醒的！」

 

把一切看在眼裡，坐在另一邊角落的土方默默目送他離去，然後抹去爬滿臉上的淚痕。  
在青年提起"姊姊"時，如同在陰霾的記憶裡撥開一線曙光，但照射之下的真相並不溫暖。

 

幾年前，失去病人的事情也發生過，  
只是當是親近的人時，苦澀的滋味不曾退去。  
『三葉......』

 

儘管周圍的人都說是"盡力了"、就算連那個向來惹人嫌的診斷醫學部主任難得說出了"做這行業，我們注定會殺掉幾個人"等看似真理的話語。  
當那位與三葉長相相似的青年揪著自己撞上牆，吼著「這不是你答應姊姊的結果！」時，眾人的安慰之語是無法消化進心裡的。

 

『等你病好，我們一起去鐵塔上看風景。』  
簡單，但無法實現的承諾。

 

三葉死後的幾個月土方沒印象怎麼過的，可能是工作上最有效率的日子。  
然後大約在氣候轉涼的秋日連休，突如其來的空閒帶來的崩潰很徹底。

 

記得心煩意亂地真的去了一趟紅鐵塔，雖想用各種正面的理由說服自己做的一切都屬正確、理智，末了還是淪落到在不熟的酒吧喝得爛醉、在巷子裡狂吐的下場。

 

從那時候到現在，自己改變了多少？  
若真的從那種自責裡走出來，現在也不會在這裡了吧？

 

「那位弟弟脾氣還真火爆～剛那一拳差點打在我臉上呢！  
要面對這樣的人你還真辛苦哪、土方君。」

從牆的那邊慢慢走出來，銀臉上的微笑被夕陽襯托得極溫和，很適合離別的氣氛。  
「但不管怎樣，你都準備好了吧？」

『啊嗯...不回去也不行。  
我可不想一醒來就鼻青臉腫啊！』

 

眼前的銀真如辰馬所說，回復到老樣子。  
土方露出安心的笑容，在銀的協助下站起身後，心血來潮地緊擁住他。

 

『我真的什麼都不會記得嗎？  
那下次再見的時候，會...很久？』  
「這樣想好了：過一陣子我也會忘記你，於是彼此彼此，我們互不相欠？」

 

許久沒有嚐到"不捨"的感覺，承諾在雙方都不復記憶的情況下不需存在。  
銀知道自己大概會懷念手能牽著另一人的感覺一陣子，然後忘卻，繼續這份沒盡頭的永生。

 

『呵...』  
被銀的言語逗笑，腦中跑過這段期間兩人度過的點滴回憶，土方也突然覺得不需介意他剛才偷偷掠吻上自己的舉動。

 

『那麼、下次見面時重新開始吧！  
說好了的。』

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

「土方醫師輪班辛苦了！  
路上的障礙物大概還沒清完，回去時請小心喔！」

點頭微笑表示知悉，土方簽完手上的表格放回架上，拎起背包走出門外。  
夏日的大訪客剛過一個：是近年罕有的強颱，造成市內不大不小的災害，所幸沒有斷水斷電或重大人員傷亡，輪值完大夜班的土方也得以沒啥負擔地準備回家睡覺。

雨過天晴是此刻最佳寫照，剛從雲層中透出的晨光昭示將是美好的一天，連帶讓土方心情變得不錯，臨時起意繞道市立公園走走再回家。

 

從昏迷中轉醒，土方休養一陣、通過評估後又回到崗位，一切如昔。  
不過說"如昔"也不準確：三葉的弟弟總悟終於和土方結束冷戰，至少不再如以往的敵意。  
對西鄉家他始終抱持歉意，愧疚卻不知為何減輕許多，而他自認不是因為被小彥推下樓的這段插曲。

 

— 在昏迷的時候看到什麼了嗎？

這個問題土方回答不了，如同做了一場很長但不記得細節的夢，夢裡有著喜怒哀樂，交織融成模糊的印象。

 

空氣中盡是泥土的潮濕及青草氣味，市立公園看來受到不小的創傷。  
一組修繕人員將一處高地圍起警戒線、帶來鋸樹的器材準備分段清除因為強風倒下的樹木。  
一些早起的老者和晨跑人士在路過時駐留一會兒，惋惜這棵上百年的大樹終是樹大招風。  
土方也是其中之一，休養期間不知為何蠻喜歡流連此地，失去一個乘涼的地方很可惜。

 

「唉呀！三年櫻倒了啊...... 那傢伙知道的話會很傷心吧！」  
穿著體育外套，約三十出頭的長髮男子停在警戒線一陣後喃喃自語。

 

『對不起！你、可以再說一遍嗎？』  
出聲得很突然，甚至是把該男子嚇了一跳。  
土方一邊致歉，一邊向他走去，完全不明瞭自己何以情緒激動。  
『你說...三年櫻？』

 

「咦？不、你不可能是我的學生，  
也好像不到會有個能當我學生的孩子的年紀...  
等等...先生，女高中生可不該是玩弄的對象喔！」  
長髮男子解釋他是附近高中的體育老師桂小太郎，帶領學生例行晨跑中。

 

比起被陌生人搭訕，他更好奇土方怎麼會知道"三年櫻"的典故。  
土方澄清自己只是知道隱約知道這棵樹被稱為三年櫻，但不記得原因，希望他能幫忙解惑。

 

「那是很久以前的事情了...」  
桂顯然很習慣說故事，以一種引人入勝的語調開場。

 

約略是二十多年前，在鄉下的他們一群小蘿蔔頭由老師帶領到市區參觀，老師便為他們介紹這棵歷史最悠久的櫻花樹。

 

「它三年才開花一次，所以能趕上的我們，非常幸運喔！」  
孩子們相約三年後還要來看櫻花盛開，把寫著心願的紙條和當時拍的照片偷偷塞進小瓶子埋入樹下的泥土。

 

『所以三年後？』  
「當然來了，花也賞了。老師沒說錯，能趕上它開花真的是好事。」  
桂語氣一轉，說二次賞櫻時拍照的成員在之後幾年不是離異就是英年早逝，每回看到照片都不免感嘆人世無常。

 

「搬到這城市第二年後我才發現它每年都開花，根本不是什麼三年一次的奇蹟，當年真的被老師唬住了、真是的！  
所以先走一步、什麼都不知道的阿銀還真幸運啊！真羨慕他！」

 

『阿....銀？』  
心跳從未如此響亮，土方甚至未自覺是揪住自己胸口才能壓抑住那欲狂奔出來的錯覺。

 

「抱歉！那是我好友，幾年前在我們剛搬來時去世了。」  
摸著下巴打量土方，桂回想才剛搬來時到處打零工的阿銀有沒有機會認得眼前看來不會去阿銀打工處的青年。  
「呃、你認識阿銀嗎？」

應該是很簡單的問題，土方卻連肯定或否定都說不出口。  
『可不可以給我看他的照片？』


	7. 有緣必能重逢 – 死神SIDE 07

嘆了很長的氣，洗完澡出來的土方並不急著將滴水的頭髮擦乾，任水流入脖子上的毛巾。  
下午回來便已收到桂送來的舊照片和些詢問來的資料，卻遲到該入睡時刻還不敢打開。

 

桂說阿銀大約是五年前去世的，卻對他的死因輕描淡寫。

「跟些不良份子起了爭執、運氣不好傷重不治。  
聽說是阿銀挑起的爭鬥，沒證據很難確定。  
我們當時也沒什麼錢，就低調處理了。」

 

土方呼吸沈重地坐在床邊回想桂的話語，盯著小桌上的信封發呆。

 

只要拆開來看，就會找出幾日來壓制著意識的不安究竟為何......  
不、是那份彷若忘記什麼重要事情的不安，從自己醒來就一直存在。

 

『坂田銀時......』  
桂顯然用了學校的彩印機，其背後還是廢棄空白考卷。  
模糊不清的駕照副本寫著姓名、住址、車種等實用但冰冷的資料。  
拆開另一個小信封映入眼簾的是在照片角落，穿著吊帶工作服滿身髒污、約20多歲的銀髮青年，睜著沒睡飽的夕色眼瞳，卻一臉滿足地只專注在自己的蜜紅豆飯上。

 

「糖份才是王道！」『森羅萬象皆マヨ！』

兩句曾經與人的爭執闖入腦海造成混亂，土方搖搖頭又翻開下一張，是在遊覽車上拍的，還是高中生的銀時搶下好友坂本的墨鏡戴上嬉鬧。  
最後，是一群孩子在櫻花樹下搶鏡頭，也是四人組最後的合照。

 

除了剛認識的桂，『全部、有印象。』  
土方覺得頭悶痛了起來，應該是沒機會見面的，為什麼彷彿能回想出他們的聲音、動作或姿態？

 

手機突然作響，土方等上幾回才按開，是桂來補充信件忘記附上的資料。

「收到就好，因為幫我跑一趟的松子說她不確定是不是記錯房間號碼。  
阿銀的駕照磨損得看不到生日，我也忘記補寫上去了，是十月十日。  
阿銀老說那天會有人放煙火，我還吐嘈那像是漫畫人物設定的日子，只有御宅才會放。」

 

老師說我生日那天，南方城市會放煙火。

 

掛電話後，一個低沈的聲音反覆說著這句，揮之不去。  
沒能進一步找出原因，選擇躺回床的土方努力平復呼吸哄自己睡著。

 

然後，不知對誰開口，  
『你在的話，就讓我想起來吧......』

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

似是站了很久才能察覺那份冷意是從撐在水泥牆上的手掌傳來，吐光胃裡的東西和實在是過量的酒精後，身體一下子冷了起來。  
從來不曾處在如此尷尬的狀態，土方對牆壁說對不起後，不負責任地離開製造出來的髒亂，搖搖晃晃地往巷子更深的地方走去。

空氣裡是因天冷而暫時囚錮住的垃圾氣味，在轉角處又覺暈眩的土方暫時靠牆休憩，卻發現不遠處有人說話，還有重物拖行的聲音。  
是店家出來處理垃圾的員工嗎？  
被發現也在製造髒亂的自己可不好意思了。

惟是腿軟一時走不了，然多聽了一會兒又不似是那麼回事。  
丟垃圾不需要驚慌看有沒有人發現吧？而那扔重物的聲音怎聽怎不對勁。

土方努力集中精神微探了頭，巷子那端是幾個模糊人影，合力把什麼塞至垃圾箱的角落，再把幾包垃圾踹進去掩飾。  
整件事透出的危險氣氛都告訴土方應該要回頭趕快離開，身為醫生的天性讓他決定要待可疑人影離去一探究竟 — 特別是聽到一聲微弱咳嗽後。

被垃圾袋在底下的東西抖動幾下，僅翻動一兩個袋子落下，幾步之遙的街燈儘管微弱，也夠土方看清楚底下是個人。

 

『等等！我馬上把你拉出來！』  
不靈活的手抓起滿載的垃圾袋拋開，在清開後那人咳得更明顯。

 

土方本以為他是被嗆到，手扶上那人身體卻是觸得滿掌心的黏膩時，心頭不由得涼了大半。  
『你...』

 

明顯是鬥毆的結果，銀髮青年破爛衣物掩飾不住身上多處刀傷，汩汩流出的鮮血在短時間內已經弄濕了他背後的的牆。  
看不清傷口多少或範圍多廣，而天曉得他已經失血多久！  
這樣下去不行！！

土方隨即想用手機報警叫救護車，摸索之下卻想起稍早心煩意亂出門時，便以"不想被打攪"為由將手機留置在家。

 

『偏偏在這種時候...』  
移動傷患風險太大，如果能向店家求救的話可能有一線生機，問題是現在把人留在這裡也太危險。  
『我去求救，你再撐...不准搖頭！  
我是醫生！有沒有救我說了算！！』

 

拋下"不准放棄"的話，土方想扶起人離開這令人窒息的角落。  
但在起步時的不穩和他身上的濃重酒味，就連銀髮青年也知道這是不可能的任務。  
蹣跚著移出幾步，土方一個不小心踏上鐵罐滑歪了重心，所幸他倒下時讓青年以自己為墊結實地摔進懷裡，可這一來對現狀雪上加霜。

 

「咳咳...你、沒事吧？自身難保、不如...」  
『別說話、保留力氣！』  
深呼吸、小心翼翼調整姿勢，土方脫下自己的風衣和扯裂襯衫、抓傷手臂好讓自己專心回想所學過的專業幫忙止血和急救。

但不知是酒精終究發揮效用，還是受涼後的身體不聽使喚，動作總是彼此矛盾、甚至使不上力，才包上縛緊，鮮血仍是一層一層染出來。

可惡！如果、如果今晚沒有喝那麼多、  
如果手能夠不再發抖、眼睛能不模糊、  
如果腦袋能再清楚一點就......

 

「沒關係了...陪我就好、別哭…」  
按下土方發顫的手，銀髮青年半閉著眼睛，淡淡地笑了。  
雖然看不真切，五感也逐漸遠離，他仍知道滴落在臉上的淚水是滾燙的。

 

「今天可是我生日喔...等等會有人放煙火…會很漂亮……」  
土方被提醒了才注意到先前用酒精止住的眼淚已又潰堤，  
發現銀髮青年希望土方握住他的手，便竭盡所能緊握住。

 

「老師...說，我生日那天..南方城市的人會放..  
有一天...我會成為偉大的人...成為慶典的...」

 

咳出幾口血，他聽不清地囈語一陣，  
短暫的停頓讓土方幾乎以為這就是終結。

 

「都不會發生了...  
你說過不要幫你報仇的.......  
......到最後，我還是你最不肖的學生啊...  
對不起...老師。」

 

當一個人的最後話語只是對他人滿滿的歉意時，這人能走得平順嗎？  
答案，土方沒機會知道。

 

遠處巷口突然照來車燈的光線，刺眼得引人注意。

土方本想起身去求救卻被銀髮青年阻止，  
說怕是同一批人，反要他往另一方向逃走。

 

「是我生日，讓我做件好事吧！」

在土方眼裡，銀髮青年最後，是笑著的。

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

『抱歉沒能買到煙火，公園也不適合放，  
不過這個應該可以代替吧！』

土方燃起手上的仙女棒，在一根燃完後又點上一根，蹲在樹根旁慢慢燒完一整包。  
銀時的骨灰當年讓阿桂灑向大海解決，三年櫻又被砍到只剩下樹根，這種型式的憑弔只能算是心意到了。

 

還真好一個人事已非，土方心想。

 

「也許，你是在昏迷的時候，靈魂去遊蕩然後碰到了阿銀吧！」  
某次和桂吃飯時，他冒出的驚人之語。  
「如果你們有機會認識，說不定真的會變成好朋友。」

自己跟銀時有許多類似點 — 桂發表觀察結果 — 像對喜愛食物的執著，或是對某些事件的反應。

土方只是笑笑，把想像留給那些願意花時間進行的人。

然後暗暗決定，要在十月十日幫銀時放煙火，放在他也許能看得到的地方。  
就如自己已經不會逃避拜訪三葉的墓地一般，每年在這日幫曾有一面之緣的銀時點根仙女棒不是什麼難事。

 

『生日快樂，坂田銀時。』


	8. 有緣必能重逢 – 死神SIDE 08

尾聲 — 

 

『生日快樂，坂田銀時。』

 

「土方君你知道嗎？  
我的老師說拿仙女棒許願的效果，比火柴還靈驗喔！」

『我沒許...等等、銀...？！』

出現前毫無徵兆，半空中突降一個人影。  
銀髮紅眼卡其風衣，年約三十的青年，輕巧地踏在剛冒出綠芽的樹根上。  
說"踏"也不怎正確，仔細看，是漂浮。

 

『疑？！你...？』  
一般人碰到這種現象，正常舉動應是大叫「鬼啊！！！」然後拔腿狂奔。

被嚇得跌坐在地，怕鬼的土方本能也想逃，但對方搶一步先做出受傷的表情，還蹲下來啜泣。  
「土方君竟然把人家當成普通鬼好難過喔～～(⊃д⊂);;;;」

 

『不然你應該是什麼？！』  
壯了膽子吼出，唯仍帶點顫音。

 

眼睛從掩面假哭的指縫露出，夕色的瞳仁裡是一絲土方覺得熟稔的狡黠。  
「好吧！上次的確說好要重新開始的，」

 

落地，單手把土方輕易拉起身來，換上的是滿面如業務員的笑容，  
「坂田銀時，大江戶區新上任的七級死神，請多指教。」

 

十月十日是銀時的生日、忌日，  
是兩人第一次見面與最後一次，也是一人一死神再會的日子。

 

「呀～老師沒說錯，1010還真是神奇的日子！」  
銀時當晚硬跟著嚇壞的土方回家，說要把握能"現形"的時間進行解說。  
對於拒絕不能感到無奈的土方，聽完銀時解釋一些自己曾百思不得其解的片段記憶後，稍微釋懷了點。

 

在送走土方後，銀的確寂寞了一陣，連調劑身心（？）的偷窺都沒了興趣。  
看不過去的辰馬在逼他勉強考過保級之後，嘗試鼓勵他，  
「只要過四級就能學"現形"，這樣可以偶爾回去看看土方君啊！」

 

「到時不知道人間過多久了，說不定連我都忘記他了！  
升級超難的、我又不像你運氣好閉著眼睛都能交差！期末結算也不是說來就來！」

「那可不一定喔哈哈哈！  
陸奧前陣子催我交出統整數字，說不定就快了，阿金打起精神嘛！」

 

所謂"期末結算"，是死神與惡魔兩方最高層的協商結果：製造大活動把兩方缺額數字補齊，維持生與死的平衡。  
期間開放雙方人馬競爭：不需指令，帶得走就是業績，所以每回總有一些低等死神能快速晉升。  
「土方君前陣子看電視了嗎？  
那些地方的天災就是高層弄出來的活動。」

聽得五味雜陳，死神是業務員的概念對於是醫生的土方一時難以轉換 — 特別是對方說因為自己他才如此努力的。  
『還真好一個"踏著屍體來見我"......』

「死生有命嘛土方君～我們只是盡忠職守而已。」  
不禁伸手摸摸土方的頭，雖然連自己都還不習慣"觸感"，只要加以訓練，也許能感受到冷熱等知覺。  
當初獲得能力，就莫名堅持"第一個看到的人一定要是土方君！"，如今如願以償，而土方搖頭甩開、嘟嘴瞪人的反應比預想中可愛，更是讓他滿足。

 

「土方君看起來又快要生氣了，來換換心情好了！」  
銀時突然站起，把土方房間唯一扇窗的窗簾拉開。

『做什...啊！......』  
土方居住樓層過低，理應看不到任何景致。但此刻彷如身在夏日煙火大會，在不遠的黑夜開展的，是整面絢麗的紅與黃交錯。

 

「請土方君好好享受我帶來的特別服務吧！」  
七級死神新技能，是幻象。

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

— 四個月後

「土方君土方君♥ ～～上次請你幫我買的草莓牛奶巧克力豆呢？」

『嗚哇！你不要又從陽台...這裡是十四樓！別人看到的話...』  
氣急敗壞的土方拿著的鍋鏟差點連炒蛋一起飛出去。  
才剛搬好新家的他不想這麼快就要被人指指點點！

 

「我從正門進來更可疑吧？  
"黃金單身漢土方君的房間沒有美女只有帥哥出沒"之類的傳言如果...喔、啊喔！好痛！！（ｘ Д ｘ）  
拜託！現形的時候可是有感覺的啊！」  
被罐狀物連續正中面門，就連看到的人都會感到痛，何況是受害者。  
但在認出是委託的零食後，銀時還是摀著鼻子說謝謝，拆開包裝吃了起來。

 

『痛死算了！』  
想起還在做菜又趕快回鍋爐旁顧著，土方內心滿腹牢騷就止不了。  
之前已因銀時的"不小心" — 習慣直接從天而降、或者慣性從窗"走"入 — 而幾度讓鄰居報警，也差點被誤認為窩藏小偷的人，而搬家第二次。  
明明就是硬闖進來，闖禍了害人得搬家，打包時又以工作為由跑得不見人...死神影，最差勁了！ (｡◕ˇ x ˇ◕｡)

 

「我拆第二罐囉～～( ﾟ∀ﾟ)o彡ﾟ ❤」

 

『不要吃那麼快！』  
吃東西是用倒的嗎這傢伙！

 

『到底為什麼死神需要吃人類的食物！你沒有消化系統吧？』  
據銀時說"現形"與生前自己的接近度取決於死神的能力和意志力，卻不知為何銀時先恢復的是對甜食的胃口。

 

吃下實體食物卻往往不會看到後續，雖然想像銀時坐在馬桶上看報紙的畫面的確很好玩，可是一旦探討起死神的身體構造，土方就覺得腦袋會打結。

 

「啊啊太好吃了～❤  
現形時身體還是需要能量，何況我也是為了土方君才這麼努力補充呢！  
不然晚上怎麼抱土方......

噢！好痛好痛......啊！真的幫我買了3桶？！  
愛死你了土方君 きゃー(❤´д`❤) 」

 

『混蛋！給我甜死算了！Щ(◣д◢)艸･:∴』

 

 

一人一死神的新"生活"，於焉展開？

 

 

— おまけ

 

「土方君，你覺得我該報考戰鬥組好，還是升菁英組？  
前者工作範圍大、工時少但突發事件多；  
後者工作內容穩定，但工時較長。」

 

『那是你的人...死神路，問我做什麼？』

 

「唔......還是我去轉考守護天使組？  
然後成為土方君專屬的守護天使呼呼～」

 

『......我、我不知道啦！//』

 

— 完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 後記：連續熬夜趕稿剩餘腦漿不足，要謝謝的人太多，就謝天吧←  
> 銀土萬歲的啦！2011年也請多指教！


End file.
